Kazumi Nagato
Kazumi Nagato is a wizard who came from Arti to set out on a journey to become an advanced healer. Appearence Kazumi has short red hair that goes down to her neck and kind of have a pale white skin accompanied by her bright blue eyes. She wears an black leather jacket that's zipped up to her chest with a collar sticking upwards. There are gray designs that are on the outward part of the jacket. She wears black pants along with black boots. Personality Due to certain situations, Kazumi can sometimes act either cautious or become the type of girl who does things without forethought.That type of behavior is made up since she's considered a genius often doing tasks flawlessly most of the time. She shows very little tolerance and recklessness and is able to handle things in a more professional manner unless it's beyond her reach. She has a strong sense of justice which can be supported by her own determination and willpower. She is often open-minded, sensitive, and gentle toward those who company she enjoys. If she feels a huge threat among her, she will have no problem in threatening those and getting feisty. History Kazumi was a young, hyper active girl often having a clear mind sometimes dozing off. She lived with both her parents and was the only child. Despite her lack of understanding. They often shut her away and ignore her. To which she overlooked herself and automatically brushed it off. The next few years passed as Kazumi's life took a turn for the worst. Constantly hearing her parents argue and violence roared among them. She tried to stop the fighting numerous times but was caught in the crossfire getting hurt. Both of them couldn't stand each other anymore and packed their bags and left their separate ways without saying their goodbyes leaving her in the middle without a family now. She wanders around endlessly alone by herself. While looking at her own reflection across a lake she came toward, she stuck her hands out about to touch the water until her hands started glowing white and created a huge mirror in front of her. Amazed by this, she decided to practice manipulating mirrors over the years. Now by her hard work, she attempts to find not only a guild, but a home where she would belong to. Skills and Abilities *'Enhanced Senses': Kazumi has been doing extreme training in order to improve her five senses. She can hear and see twice as much than the average person. She can touch, smell, and taste things and be able to make out the texture or how long ago it was made. *'High Conditioning': Kazumi has been training to keep herself physically fit keeping her stamina up and move much faster. *'High Agility': She can outrun many living creatures due to long distance running. Since she is kind of short and doesn't weigh much, she can easily evade certain attacks. Equipment First Aid Kit Kazumi carries a small gray bag that consists of a variety of medicines, herbs, and ointments that can help heal people's wounds but not as well. She she doesn't have healing magic yet, she also carries a small book that has a list of different medicines to help cure injuries. She brings ingredients and depending on the injury, it will take her a while to make the correct medicine for the wound. Glasses'She also carries a thing of glasses used for reading words in various books at a much faster rate than regular reading. Magic Mirror Magic: Is a kind of magic that enables the user to set up mirrors in order to defend or attack by sending the enemies attack against them double the power. They also use mirrors to trapping anything inside. Kazumi can often use her hands to create various types of mirrors and manipulate them turning them in different directions. *'Solid Barrier: Kazumi calls forth a mirror and is able to block an attack, long or short range including close combat. If the attack is too powerful to handle the mirror shatters damaging herself. *'Structure': Kazumi makes mirrors appear under the enemies feet and traps them into walls of mirrors taking any shape or size. Even though the person is concealed inside, she is able to hold them for a long period of time. But she wastes energy doing so depending on the size. *'Reflect': She creates a variety of mirrors in front of her and traps an attack within. She then sends the attack back with more power. *'Harness': A huge mirror is set up around her in any direction where someone attacks. She then takes the power in the mirror. She is able to change it into a certain shape like a blast of ice into a spear of icicles. Or a beam of light to create a light that blinds others. Category:Wizard Category:Licensed